


Abyssal

by seraphichan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, MYSTERIES OF THE DEEP, alSO PUNS, companion piece coming soon, i will post the linky when i finish the writey wink wonk, marine biologist lance, marine engineer hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: “What do you think it was?”“Mermaid. Definitely a mermaid.”“Lance, be serious.”“Iambeing serious!"(find the companion piecehere)





	

“Woah! Did you see that?”

Hunk turned away from the sonar monitor he was currently watching and looked at Lance who had his face pressed against the video monitor.

“I see you’re growing out your hair,” Hunk commented.

“I am. Thanks for noticing. I was going for a--wait, nevermind that! I saw something on the screen!”

Hunk shuffled over and squinted at the video feed. All he saw was nothing in every direction.

“Okay, buddy.”

“No really, I did. Just look.”

Hunk humored him and kept his gaze on the screen. The hallucinations fueled by lack of sleep must have been setting in. They _had_ been out there on their little boat for three days with only the smallest amount of shut eye, too eager to spot something interesting to put in their thesis paper.

“Lance, I think--”

Something moved in front of the mini sub, blocking out the light and obscuring the camera lens briefly before the image of nothing returned.

“Woah.”

“ _See?_ ”

“Barely, but yeah. I didn’t think anything that big lived that far down.” Their little machine was nearly 8000 meters below the surface by now. “What do you think it was?”

“Mermaid. Definitely a mermaid.”

“Lance, be serious.”

“I _am_ being serious! What do you think it was if not a mermaid?”

“There are plenty of other fish in the sea.”

“Did you just make a pun at me?”

“Yes. Yes, I did. Look, maybe it was a mermaid, maybe it wasn’t. I don’t know. The only thing I _do_ know for sure is we need to get some slee--”

“There it is again!”

Hunk looked and, yes, there _it_ was - just close enough to the camera that they could see a vague outline, and just far away enough that they couldn’t actually tell what it could be.

“See if you can get closer,” Lance said.

Curiosity peaked, Hunk nodded and took the remote control from its charging station, tilting the stick to propel it forward.

“Can’t you move it any faster?”

“Lance, it is a tiny robot under tons of square centimeters of pressure. This is as fast as it goes.”

“Fine,” he sighed, leaning closer to the screen.

Hunk could practically hear him chanting “Move” in his head, willing it to go faster with his mind.

Then suddenly it did.

“I thought you said it couldn’t move that fast! You holding out on me, Hunk?”

“I’m not moving it. Which means whatever’s--”

“ _The mermaid_.”

Hunk sighed. “Which means the _hypothetical_ mermaid is.”

Mermaid or not, Hunk didn’t have control, and no matter how he moved the controls on the remote he couldn’t get the mini sub free. He shrugged and sat it back in it’s charging station, only noticing the depth the sub was at as he did so.

“That thing is dragging our little guy really deep.”

“How deep?”

“Like really, _really_ deep. Challenger level deep.”

“Sweet. _Subterranean_ mermaid.”

“Too bad we can’t see anything. It must be carrying it from behind.”

Still they watched the video monitor, hoping for something. Nothing, nothing, and then…

Static.

“Aw, man,” Lance sighed.

“Guess it couldn’t handle that much pressure. I’ll have to work on building a sturdier one. Maybe some adjustments to the core, and a frame that can expand and contract depending on pressure and propulsion. And speaking of propulsion maybe I _can_ make it faster,” Hunk mumbled, finger tapping at his chin.

“Okay you work on all that. And _I’ll_ go do some research.”

“...Mermaid research?”

“You say that like it’s not a legitimate field of study!” Lance pouted.

“Manatees are perfectly legitimate. And adorable.”

“That’s it. You’ve lost your pun privileges.”

“We’ll just _sea_ about that.”

“Hunk!”


End file.
